


Detention

by CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Detention, F/M, Hello my son Ned, Peter is adorable, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Peter gets put in detention with the reader. Cute note passing ensues.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I’d write more Alex Summers but GUYS! SPIDERMAN! I saw it at the movies and it was so good, so pure. I know most of you are out of high school now so this is a #throwback. I tried to make it totally cute.
> 
> (Imported from my Tumblr!)

Peter slumped against the desk; pushing his forehead against the cool plastic of the table. Detention again; somehow, he always managed to end up back in detention. It wasn’t like he was trying to be here: he just couldn’t catch a break. Turns out fighting crime and writing his biology paper were incompatible things.

The clicking of a pen made him grogilly open his eyes.  
A few desks away from him; a girl perched awkwardly on her chair, scribbling doodles onto her notepad. Peter wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her before; he wondered if she was new or just way above his social radar.  
Who wasn’t?  
But something about the way her mouth pressed together made his head spin. She was unconventionally beautiful; lush hair and kind eyes that tugged his gaze, made his blood prick in his skin. And he thought-  
She raised her brow, curiously returning his gaze. Ah, shit. He’d been staring at her like a creepy stalker. How’d he always manage to screw up this bad?  
He shifted his gaze immediately to the ceiling; pretending he was checking out the old pieces of tissue that had been lodged into the gaps in the paneling until he thought it was safe.

Something tapped his shoulder; a crumpled piece of paper bouncing across the carpet at his feet. The girl was hastily writing in her notepad again; attempting to look nonchalant, no doubt.  
Peter bent down, unfolding the little scrap at his feet.

_What are you in for?_

Peter bit his lip, rustling into his backpack for his science book. It wasn’t hard to tear out a spare page in a vaguely square shape. He clicked his pen awkwardly, nerves building in his chest.

_Busted for no biology homework. You?_

He crumpled it, his eyes darting around the room to see if the supervisor was watching. He wasn’t, as usual; he looked about as bored as Peter felt, and seemed to be watching Netflix on his laptop or something of the like. With minimal effort, Peter threw the little piece of paper and managed to get it to roll onto her desk.  
She smiled to herself, looking up at him for a brief moment.  
Wow. 

_Made a model of a volcano. It may have exploded._

Peter looked over, laughter playing on his lips  
“Seriously?” he mouthed.  
She nodded, a look of disbelief on her face as she thought about the incident.

“(y/n)” the supervisor called, looking up with absolute neutrality plastered across his features “you can go whenever.”  
She tapped her fingers on her desk awkwardly.  
“I might stay here to study for a bit” she breathed. Peter detected a hint of an accent; her voice was every bit as lovely as he expected “it’s...quieter here than the cafeteria”.  
The supervisor shrugged. “Suit yourself”.

(y/n) smiled to herself, wrinkling her nose as she tore off another note and tossed it to Peter.

_So, who are you, other than the guy who doesn’t do his homework?_

Peter swallowed.

_Other than the guy who doesn’t do his homework, I’m Peter Parker. But I prefer the first one._

She laughed, and he felt his heart sing.

“Alright Peter, you’re good to go” the supervisor called out, yawning quietly. Peter stood up slowly, his chair sliding across the floor as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
(y/n) stared at him, her notepad pressed to her chest.  
Peter motioned towards the door, raising his brows nervously.  
She nodded, swinging her hair back and throwing her bag on.  
Peter felt his heart stutter awkwardly as he made it into the hallway, her footsteps directly behind him.

“I think that guy might have been the most chilled out detention supervisor I’ve ever seen” she laughed, stumbling awkwardly as she tripped over her laces slightly. Peter held out his hand to catch her elbow; the places where his fingers met her skin felt awkward and clammy.   
“Sorry. Clumsy” she breathed, grabbing at the straps of her backpack as they walked in tandem through the corridor.  
“Oh, yeah, me too. I’m always...tripping over things. Y’know?” he stuttered, words leaving his mouth in a slush of anxiousness.  
Oh my god.  
“You’re good at the words thing” she teased, a half-smile tugging at her lips as her eyes lingered on his. Oh man.  
“That’s what they say” Peter grinned, slowing his pace so that he didn’t get to his locker in a hurry. He wanted to spend longer just talking; he didn’t want it to end here.  
“Well, this is me” she added, scratching the back of her head as she stopped by the doors to the chemistry labs “but it was great to meet you, Peter. I get the feeling it won’t be the last time”.  
Peter felt the breath leave his lungs for a second, his face growing hot.  
“Yeah, it was nice. I hope you...explode more volcanoes. So we can hang out.”  
She grinned, awkwardly spinning on her heels “okay, great”.  
“Great”.  
And with that, she strode into class, glancing back just once as he waved slightly like an absolute moron.

“Tell me you got her number” Ned gasped, appearing behind Peter and breaking his trance “she’s amazing”.  
Peter shoved Ned’s shoulder slightly, turning him to face the other way as they both walked down the hall.  
“I’m working on it” he muttered.


End file.
